BEST FRIENDS FOREVER ? RinxLen NONCEST
by Otashku
Summary: Rin and Len were best friends since they were born (same date) , they live in the same house and sleep in the same bedroom. Now they are celebrating their 14th Birthday ! Their parents ask them to sleep in two different beds.. They do not agree. Len starts to feel something weird toward Rin.. How will she react ? Rated T in case
1. Introduction

p style="text-align: center;"Hi ! Let me introduce myself: Otashku , so this is the first fanfiction that I'm writing here (but not the first thing I write uhh ?), I hope that you will enjoy that story as I'm also going to enjoy it by myself ! I will make sure to reply to every reviews that are written ! Please wait for the first chapter that will come soon !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"BYE !/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Hi ! I'm Otashku ! This is my first fanfiction ! By the way , I hope that you will enjoy it ! And little thingie to say : I'M FRENCH XDD !**

 **Disclaimers : I do not own Vocaloids !**

 **ENJOYYY !**

 **Normal POV**

It was a beautiful sunny peaceful day , and we could only hear noises in the Vocaloid house where two families celebrate the birthday of their lovely children that are best friends since they were born. Both are blond with amazingly beautiful blue eyes. That was their 14th Birthday ! They were all happy until they heard their mother's conversation :

-We can't let Rin and Len sleep together or sleep in the same room even anymore , they are too old for that , Rin's mum said ,

-I have to agree with you Rinna , replied Len's mum

 **Rin's POV**

Wh-what ? What are they saying ? Just now ! At least let us be in the same room ! We can't be separate from each other. I decided to ask Len how he is feeling about it too…

-Len ? , I started to ask

-Hmm ? , he replied

-Well… D-did you hear what our mums said ? , I hesitantly started to ask him,

-Unfortunately, yes. He replied in a very unusual way of him.

-Are..you okay ? , I asked really worried about his feelings..

An awkward silence has now started.. A few minutes later , he started to smile and me.

-I'm super fine Rin! We can go see each other too …! Right ? He mentioned with a worried tone at the end…

-Of course ! I will do anything to see you ! , I replied cheerfully to reassure him even though I don't have any idea if what I just said was the truth or not. But well I don't care, I want Len to feel okay !

 **Len's POV**

Well , I don't feel that way because I won't see Rin that often.. I know that her smile was a big fake smile to make me feel good… Well I don't have to worry her either so I keep smiling at her and I felt like I was sick , it was.. weird… Maybe I'm gonna tell Miku because I don't want to tell Rin.. I'm gonna go in my new prepared bedroom and call her, I take my phone and I compose Miku's number…

 _Bip…Bip…Bip…_

-Hallo ? ~~

-Hi Miku ! I need your help..

-What's wrong ?

-Well I have a weird feeling when I'm toward a certain person , like I have butterflies in my stomach…

-Len.. Just telling you, if you really feel like this toward a special person , it means that you are IN LOVE with this person..~~

-Wh-WHAT ?! IN LOVE ?! It can't be possible !

 _Toc..Toc..Toc_

-Wait a second Miku…

I leave the phone and open the door to Rin

-H-hi Rinny ! I started

-Hi !~~ , She replies smiling cheerfully , Well.. Why were you screaming "In love" a few seconds ago , I heard you from the living room…

-A-ah it-it's nothing ! I replied hesitantly blushing madly.

-You are going to tell me who is the lucky one Lenny ! ~~

-O-okay but later…

-Okay see ya ! going to come back later !~~

She gets back in her room….

I take the phone back and I heard Miku's laugh.. I realized I didn't mute the microphone…

-Hahahha ! Why were you screaming that hard too? Not surprising Rin came…

-H-hey stop teasing me!

-Maybe ~~ hihihi

-Well are you sure it means I love her ?

-Of course my little Lenny , what else could it be ?~~

-STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT !

-If you scream that hard Lenny , Rinny is going to come back~~

-Quit it !

-Okay ~~ So since when do you feel that way toward that girl ?~~

-I actually think since I met her ….

-Who is it ?~~

-Like I'm going to tell you ! In your dreams Leek PunchBall !

-Oh don't be that meany Lenny… ~~I guess it is Rinny , I heard you stutter toward her.~~Am..I right ? , she asked smiling

-N-no, I mean….

-Thanks for confirming what I thought ….. Lenny ~~

-Uh ?! And STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME PLEASE.

-okay, okay Le-Len ~~Anyhow , Rinny is so lovely with you , not that surprising you love her ~~ Don't you think ?

-Y-yes…..Well I got to go , I guess is going to come back in my room..

-What do you mean in your room ?~

-It is a long story , gonna tell you at school !

-Okay then~ See you on Monday !~

-See ya !

I finish the call and then come into Rin's room…. What's that smell ? Orange ? Oh yeah , I forgot to say , Rin has an obsessive addiction for oranges like I myself have for bananas… Well it is kinda mixed with vanilla, I keep scenting it. I really do like it…. It is making me feel like I'm in Paradise and between us, it makes me want to hug and kiss Rin…. The tsundere I am sometimes can tell the opposite….

 **Rin's Pov**

Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like we will never be as close as we were a few minutes ago? I feel kinda sick to be honest.. I really don't know what's going on in my head right now… I read enough romantic stories to know what is goi-… I can't be in love wit-…. It is completely IMPOSSIBLE ! He's my BEST FRIEND ! Rin cut it out ! What are you thinking ?!

 _Toc…Toc…Toc…_

 **Hi there ! Otashku again ! Glad that you read my story ! Hope that you like it ! I'm just improvising and imagining what is next , like I'm building something and just have to snap my fingers to make it happen , it feels so wonderful !**

 **Well it is a little short.. I'm going to make the next chapter longer ! Promise !**

 **And...don't forget to review I guess !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Otashku here again ! So I'm here for a 2** **nd** **chapter today , hope you will enjoy it ! I will try to update as soon as possible !**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids**

 _Knock….Knock….Knock…_

 **Rin's Pov**

Someone knocked… I wonder who it was….. I opened the door….

…

It was Len.

 _-H-hi there ~~,_ I tried to sound as happy as I can and also , Ugh , I stutter with this….What would he think ?!

 _-Hi Rin ! Uhm…. Are you… okay ?_

 _-Oh , uhm, yes ! I'm fine !_

No I was not at all. I felt weird…. Very weird…

 _-Stop acting Rin , I know you are not , tell me what is going on….._

 _-I….no… I'm going to tell you later , I don't feel that I can tell you anything now…Sorry…_ I replied telling the truth…

 _-Oh… It is okay , when you want to tell me what is going on , come to my room, bye !_ He said leaving the room

 _-Bye….._ I replied

I felt sadness … I didn't know whatwas going on…..

Well let's sleep, maybe it will refresh my mind…

 **Len's Pov**

I was really lost, Rin never acted like this before… It was weird… Since our moms decided to divide us… It was not the same anymore…. I should try to sneak in her room and sleep with her **(A/N: SO CUTE ! No kidding , BUT IT IS STILL CUTE Len: Shut up A/N: What did you say Lenny ?~~ Len : Don't call me like that !)**

 _A few minutes later…_

I was in her room….. I should be careful , she woke up very easily….. Well now it was fine , she was not up and I was in her bed… I hugged her a little bit and after I started to sleep…. I hope that she doesn't mind, I was way too lazy to get back to my room….

 **Rin's Pov**

I was sleeping and then I heard Len coming… Well I acted like I was sleeping… I don't want him to go away…. In fact , I don't mind…. For the morning , I wait until he get out of my room…. Well now , I have to sleep….

 _The morning…._

I felt like I was waking up… I opened my eyes a little bit and then I started to stare at Len , I then remembered what I was thinking before sleeping and I acted like I was sleeping….

 _A few minutes later…._

 **Len's Pov**

I woke up… I noticed that Rin was still sleeping… I was very , I mean , very embarrassed….. Well it didn't matter because Rin was not awake…. I went to my room again like nothing happened….

 **Rin's Pov**

I heard Len getting out of my room and then I "woke up"… Just… Why did I let him being in my bed…. Well , I think it was like usual… Well not that usual anymore…. I walked to his room and talked to him…..

 _-Hi Len !~~_ I said cheerfully

 _-Hi Rin !_ He said weirdly…. I think it is the moment to ask him.. But if I ask him , it means that the plan I organized… No it is alright…

 _-Len , just wondering , why did you sneak into my room ? I don't mind it by the way…_ I asked

Len started to get red like crazy… Is he sick ?

 _-Len , why are you red ? Are you sick or something.. If so-_ I started to ask again…

 _-N-no it is alright !_ He yelled

 _-Okay , if you say so , but I still wonder why you sneak into my bedroom…_ I repeated

 _-I didn-_ He tried , lying of course…

 _-No , I said I don't mind , but please tell me…._ I forced

 _-Okay , it is because I…. don't want to listen to my parents and to your parents in that case….. They can't separate us , we are like best friends , even twins !_ He said

 _-Len.._

 _-Yes ?_

 _-How about we try to convince them ?_

 _-Are you…sure about that ?_ Len asked

 _-Yes._

 **Hi , Hey and Hello everyone ! Otashku here ! I apologize! It took so long to be out but now it is better ! There you go chapter 2 , oh and also , there are more vocaloid one-shots that will come , don't forget to check them when they will be out !**


End file.
